Magic and Murder
by SilverDreams24005
Summary: When Pollyanna meets a seventh year during a visit to the prefect carriage, she never thought it would lead to this.
1. Chapter 1

"Together, we will rule this world. There will be no democracy. We will rule as king and queen over this great wizarding world and people will bow at our feet. They will be scared beyond any measure, they will flinch at the sound of our names" she said with a glint in her eye as she looked at her lover. _

Chapter 1

"Wake up Pollyanna! We don't have all day, we have to catch the Hogwarts express at nine!" The girl groaned as she rolled out of bed. She snapped her fingers and a small little house elf popped out of nowhere. It had big eyes, big ears, and looked extremely scared that it was about to feel the rath of her young master, Polly, for being woken up so early. "Yes miss?" The little elf managed to squeak. "Prepare a bath for me, Squeaky, and while I'm in the bath I want an outfit layed out. Do you think you can manage that, you insufferable waste of space?" The little elf nodded its head frantically "Yes Miss Sanyastin, anything Miss" The house elf then snapped its fingers and was gone in a puff of smoke. Polly walked downstairs to the dining room and joined her mother and father in the dining room. There were several other house elves bustling around the house, cleaning any speck of dirt they saw, serving breakfast, pouring tea. Polly walked by without even glancing down at them. "Hello daddy, its nice to see your back from your trip." he nodded and her mother chimed in, "Yes dear, Ive just finished telling him that you were made prefect." He nodded again, "Im very proud Pollyanna, Im sure the other Slytherins will all be jealous but you must hold your head high. Ive also heard that they've elected a mudblood as one prefect for Gryffindor. I thought they could go no lower, but it seems Ive been proven wrong." "Which mudblood would that be, father?" He picked up his fork and looked as if he was in deep thought and the replied "I believe her name is Emily Punning" Polly scoffed as she swallowed her bite of toast. "Well that's no surprise. Although as dirty as her blood is, shes very good at following rules. She would break her neck to tell if she caught someone doing something. Im sure she has good marks too." "Yes, but let us not forget that she was raised by fithy muggles" Polly nodded at her fathers statement, "I don't forget father, and I agree completely. Gryffindor has lowered itself yet again."  
At that very moment a loud CRACK came through the room and a tiny elf popped out of the smoke, "Hello Miss Polly, your bath is ready" She stood from her seat at the table and dismissed the house elf then returned upstairs to her bathroom. After about and hour she returned downstairs to find her mother waiting in the sitting room with her luggage, flipping through an edition of 'Witch Weekly'. "All ready dear?" She nodded while her mother shrunk the luggage and put it in her daughters hand. After she put the luggage in her pocket she grabbed her mothers hand and they dissaparated to Kings Cross Station. They went though the wall to platform 9 3/4. They were immediately greeted by the hooting of owls, the croaking of toads, the farewells of family members, and the hustle and bustle of children reuniting with their school friends. Her mother pulled her into a hug "Ill miss you, Pollyanna." "And I, you, mother." She wiggled out of her mothers grasp and handed her the luggage. "Ill leave this with you while I go find my friends and a compartment." Her mother nodded and then heard "Ah, Demelza" they both turned while a tall, rather scary looking man with black hair and a stern face walked up to them. "Mr. Black, what a pleasure to see you here. Sending your boys off to school?" The man nodded, "Yes, although I regret sendind Sirius here in the first place. Did you hear about whick house he was sorted into?" Demelza nodded, "Yes I did hear that somewhere, but nonetheless, theres nothing that could be done about that." "That doesn't make it any less embarrassing, I just hope that Regulus is sorted into Slytherin so that we can muster up some pride. Youre daughters Slytherin, isn't she?" He said as he looked at Polly. "Oh, yes. Both mine and Blakens family have been nothing but, so we were positive she would be as well." He nodded again, "Well ill leave you be, good evening, send Mr. Sanyastin my warmest regards." He then turned around and retreated to where he had came from. Her mother tutted as he walked away. "Suck a shame about Sirius, I assume it must emberass Mr. Black Sto even be seen sending him off." Polly nodded and turned towards the train, "Well I must be going, mother" Her mother pulled into one more quick hug and then Polly was off towards the train. Once she hopped on she quickly found a compartment filled with her fellow housemates. She sat down between her two best friends, Prunella and Lilian. They chatted about their summers and admired Pollys prefect badge before finally feeling the train start forward with a jerK. Polly stood up, "Well I must be going to the prefect carriage now, Ill be back soon enough."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 As he stood in the prefect carriage and waited for the new prefects to come in he couldn't help but feel joyous at returning to his one true home, Hogwarts. Although he would never show his joy to the people around him, he did feel it. They bustled in one at a time, but he was watching for the Slytherin prefects; they were after all his house. The first one was a boy, he had brown hair and an aristocratic nose, but most Slytherins did. The next prefect was a girl. She was extremely attractive; high cheek bones and another aristocratic nose. Her hair was so blonde you would think she was related to the Malfoys, and since pureblood families usually marry in the family, she probably was related to them. He walked over to the two and held out his hand, he put on one of his most charismatic smiles "Hello, my name is Tom Riddle" The boy returned his hand shake first, "Mines Christoff" and then the girl took his hand, when she did so he felt a shock run through his fingertips but he ignored it. "Mines Pollyanna" "What a pleasure to meet you, Pollyana" she smiled a mischevious grin and replied "Oh, well the pleasures all mine, Mr. Riddle" 'How odd' he thought to himself, 'this girl is obviously being smart with me, but surely she doesn't even know me' he then walked back to the front of the carriage with the head girl and they commenced their announcements. He started first "Hello prefects, Im head boy, Tom Riddle, and this is head girl, Minga Stining." The head girl waved. "Im sure you all know your duties, hallway patrol, leadership, and guidance, among many other things. This little commencement was so you could all meet each other. You may now use the prefect bathroom instead of the regular ones, the password is 'rubber toad'. You also have the liberty of giving and taking house points, but be sure to not use your power. Headmaster Dippett does keep track of the points given and taken by prefects so do not think you can help your house win. I suppose that's all, you may now leave." They all stood up and left. After talking to MInga for a few moments Tom finally left the carriage to find his friends, Bellatrix and Lucius. He had barely walked out the door when someone touched his shoulder from behind. He turned around quickly, his wand out and ready. He then noticed who it was. "Hello, Pollyanna. Did you need to ask another question?" She used that mischevious grin once more and replied "I don't have a question, I was going to answer yours" That statement confused him, and he didn't get confused very often, "What question?" "You wondered why I was so smart with you earlier, I could see it in your face." Tom was taken aback by this, his face was usually unreadable, not even that old fool, Dumbledore, could read his expressions. "I wondered no such thing. I thought you simply admired me" She cracked up at that "Oh no, Tom, you see, I knew you were putting on a show for us back there. With your big, fake smile and your warm welcome. You didn't like us, in fact, I don't believe you really like anyone." This girl was really beginning to grate on his nerves, with her assumptions and snarky attitude. "Well you obviously don't know me very well" "I may not, but Im very good at reading people" She then walked very close to Tom and put her lips near his ear "You could call it a talent of mine" Now she was really bothering him;she didn't honestly believe that she could get the upper hand on Tom Riddle, he had killed people for lesser crime than what she was doing right now. He then put his lips to her ear "We'll see" He then watched as she spun around and made her way to a compartment full of other sixth year Slytherins. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here" Polly heard the familiar voice of the gamekepeper, Ogg, calling the first years over towards the boats that waited on the lake. She walked towards the also familiar carriages that waited for all the other students, "Polly? Polly, over here!" she walked towards her friend, Prunella, who was already waiting in one of the carriages with their friends Lilian, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Narcissas new boyfriend Lucius, and one hateful looking Tom Riddle. "Well hello dears" she said as she sat down beside Pru. "Have you met Lucius?" Narcissa said cheerfully. She was almost so cheerful you wouldn't believe her to be a Slytherin. "Weve all met him Cissy, can you please talk about something else?" Bellatrix said. She was the complete opposite of her sister, dark hair, dark eyes under heavy lids. "Hello Lucius" Polly said as she extended her hand towards him, he shook it and said "Im sure you've had the honor of meeting Tom already, seeing as youre a prefect." She looked towards Tom but before she could answer he interrupted her "Oh yes, I have met the daring Pollyanna" She smiled towards him. As the carriages pulled to the front of the castle they stepped out and made their way to the great hall. Polly fell into the back so she could walk near Tom "You know were going to be spending time together this year, whether you like it or not. What with Cissy and Lucius dating and our duties to the school also." Toms sighed, "Regretfully so, it seems." Polly stopped and grabbed his wrist. He jerked out of her grasp but did not walk away "What makes you think that you can touch me, what makes you think I even want to talk to you?" She smirked "Youre like a puzzle Tom, and I love puzzles." Tom turned away and she quickly caught up with him. "Were going to be great friends, I know it." He was beginning to get angrier by the minute, this girl had a way of grating on his nerves like no other person. He couldn't bear to think of spending more than one minute longer then he had to with her. "I seriously beg to differ" He then slipped into the mass of school children and she lost sight of him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tom decided to sit as far from Pollyanna at their house table as possible. That did of course mean he had to sit away from his friends but he didn't mind. In fact, he didn't mind at all, at least he wouldn't have to sit through idle conversations and answer silly questions. As Tom watched that blasted old man, Dumbledore, lead in the new first years he slipped into his thoughts. He had a lot of planning to do for the coming summer, the summer when he would make more horcruxes. He looked up as his house erupted in applause for a first year that was sorted into Slytherin. He heard Pollys tinkling laughter and looked to see her standing to welcome the scared looking boy to the table. As he watched her he couldn't help but admire her beauty. Although she was extremely bothersome she was also extremely handsome. Her hair was platinum blonde and fell down her back in curls. Her skin was milky pale and although she was thin she was filled out quite nicely. Her eyes were the most amazing thing about her though, they were green, but so light that you could almost see right through them; or perhaps she could see right through others. Suddenly she looked back and Tom knew that she had caught him staring. He looked back to Dumbledore to pretend that he had only bee glancing at her but he knew that she knew better. Dumbledore rolled up his parchment as the last child was sorted and sat down at his respectable place at the head table. As he sat down the headmaster stood.  
"Good evening all! I suspect that you all had a pleasant trip here, I also suspect that you are very hungry. But before we eat I have a few announcements to make; first years should know that the dark forest is forbidden to all students, returning students should also take note of this. Also, magic is forbidden in the corridors and curfew is midnight. Any student caught doing either is submitted to punishment by our caretaker, Mr. Filch. That is all, you may now eat."  
As the headmasters speech ended the table filled up with food. Tom watched horrified as chidren scarfed down food, ignoring all table manners, but did not say anything. And as dinner ended the prefects were asked to show the first years to the dormitories. Tom was relieved that at least for now he would be able to escape the questions of Ms. Salyastin about his staring. He would need to think of an excuse soon enough.  



	5. Chapter 5

Polly was extremely glad to be back at Hogwarts, as she walked to her room after showing the first years around their quarters she couldn't help but think back to how she had caught Tom staring at her. But surely he wasn't staring at her, he was merely glancing her direction. She couldn't be so pig-headed as to think that the elusive Tom Riddle was actually staring at her. Although she didn't know much about him she had heard through the grapevine that he was very promiscuous with women, he never did relationships. This didn't surprise her though, he looked so distant from everyone, and although she knew he had friends she wondered if he really cared for them or just used them to his advantage. She opened up the room to her dorm and saw Prunella sitting on her bed and going through some candy that was left from the train ride. Polly sat down beside her. "So Polly...I sense some tension between you and one Mr. Riddle."  
As Narcissa walked into the room she added on, "I do as well, whatever has you two so upset with each other this early on in the school year?"  
Polly sighed, its not like he had really done anything, she just didn't appreciate the façade he put on and no one else seemed to realize that he was just one big lie. "There is no tension, I have no idea what you two are talking about" "Then why didn't he sit with us at supper? He always does and today he chose to sit as far away as he could. Did you two get into a tisk in the prefect carriage?" Pru asked.  
"I may have been a little smart with him, but surely nothing that the amazing Mr. Riddle couldn't handle."  
Cissy tutted at her, "Youre glutten for punishment, Tom is not one to bother, he has a very short temper." "Is that suppose to scare me Cissy? Honestly? What is he going to do, kill me?"  
None of the girls noticed as one heavy lidded seventh year slid into their room."If you don't watch you may find out soon enough what exactly Tom is capable of." Bellatrix said as she closed the door. Cissy gasped as she heard the intended threat is Bellas words "Bella no one asked for your input in this conversation! Surely you wouldn't mean to say that Tom Riddle would kill her!"  
Bellatrix giggle softly, yet darkly and added, "All Im trying to say is maybe you should watch what you say to him. You don't want him as your enemy."  
"Yes, well thank you all for your input in my personal life but Im going to bed now." Polly pulled her covers over her head and tried not to think about what Bellatrix had said and instead on what she would say to Tom at breakfast the following morning. Surely it was not right for her thoughts to keep going back to someone she had just met that day, but nevertheless they did. 


End file.
